To print an image onto a print medium in some inkjet printing systems, an inkjet printhead ejects fluid (e.g., ink) droplets through nozzles toward the print medium (e.g., a piece of paper). In some examples, the nozzles are arranged in an array(s) to enable the sequenced ejection of ink from the nozzles to cause characters or other images to be printed on the print medium.